Bonding
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: A side of the relationship of her Prince and his Princess the public never see... Nausi/Asbel


Nausicaa and the Valley of the Wind

Bonding

Their bond and feelings were mutual, their positions in power were the same, but yet it seems they were just shy and afraid of the other's feelings towards them, or so it seemed. In public, they seemed very diplomatic, very caring for their people as they always came first. Yes, when they could, they enjoys there time together making it look like something was blooming in their non-physical relationship. It annoyed the elders of both the Valley of the Wind and Pejite to hell and back on how their relationship was going. Even if it was made official that both groups were incredibly friendly and welcome allies, the fact that the royalty took so long to bond even though the feeling was there was irritating. But alas, elders can't know everything, can they...

Deep within catacombs of some of the windmill houses in the Valley of the Wind, shortly after the great disaster has been averted, she changed the mini-laboratory for plant research for a miniature getaway for herself. Still having the running water with the healthily plants that do not produce toxins, she set up a small desk and bed and stored many things from her adventures in the small room. But the room also had one other use...

"Nya...harder Asbel!" She moaned aloud in time with his thrusts. Due to how deep down they were, they could not be heard, seen or felt as Nausicaa gripped his shoulders to keep steady as she could feel her peak coming. Her Prince of Pejite was above her withering form gently nuzzling her neck as her continued his actions.

"Nausicaa..." he groaned as her jerked a few times before pushing himself through as far as he could go. Letting out a sigh of relaxation as he poured himself into her, she let out as sudden cry as her orgasm hit her. Her inner walls clamped down on Asbel's relaxing form doing everything it could to keep him in there. Both letting out a small sigh of contempt as Asbel collapsed on his Princess of the Valley, the exchanged a few feather light kisses before relaxing against each other, letting the softness of the mattress take them away.

"I can never get bored of this..." She whispered against Asbel's cheek. Her comment made him chuckle lightly as he wrapped his arms around and rolled over so he was on his back. All she did was snuggle beside him, kissing his chest as she was doing so.

"Neither can I..." She could only giggle at his words. Their blissful romance is like one out of a fairy tale. But they decided just to save them the headache of the publicity, to indulge in more couple-like activities they would have to keep it out of the public eye. And this little get away was just one of the places they could get away with it. It took a few days for Nausicaa to replace all the locks however.

"So how was your day today in the fields?" Nausicaa always appreciated and admired how much manual labour Asbel does for a Prince. He's out there four of the seven days of the week working to get the crops ready for the next season's harvest. He does this in both the Valley and the Pejite kingdom with no complaints. His answer to her question was just a gentle squeeze.

"It was alright, nothing special." That was his answer most of the time. Unless something absolutely extraordinary happened (which was indeed rare), his answer would normally be the same. Not like she minded, as long as he didn't get himself into trouble.

"Well if you want a change of pace tomorrow, one of the windmills has broken down again. Would you mine helping me fix it tomorrow?" He kissed the bridge of her nose causing her to cross her eyes trying to see where he was going. Letting out a small giggle from her own silliness, she sunk even deeper in his embrace.

"No problem. I have fun fixing those things anyway." There they led in silence as the sounds of the flowing water animated the room. The gentle rustling of the seemingly happy flowers gave the getaway a natural glow even with the dimly lit lamp at the bed side.

"Well I was actually free tomorrow after that..." She trailed off. Asbel felt a spark of interest.

"Want to go for a peaceful glide around the north?" As he asked he playfully nuzzled her hair, making her laugh and squirm under his grip. After placing a soft kiss at his chin, she snuggled back into her old position.

"Sound's good." Nausicaa's smile widened.

"Excellent, picnic too?" She could feel Asbel nod against her.

"Defiantly" With that he pulled Nausicaa up slightly before turning his head to deliver a passionate kiss. Never to turn one down from him, she gladly accepted and whimpered when his tongue invaded her mouth. Grinning internally at her reaction to him, he started to grind his hips against hers slowly resulting in her moaning into the kiss. Quickly braking off from him, she sat up straddling him.

"Oh no you don't, you already got your fun-...ah...ah...stop it..." Cut short by the rotating of his hips, she groaned in defiance, doing everything she could to resist the urges he has and was currently trying to pile on her.

"You know you want to..." He trailed with a smirk, putting a little more pressure into what he was doing. This time her groan seemed to waver away from resistance going towards wanting. She was struggling to keep her guard up and he knew it.

"Stop...making...urgh...this so hard..." She whined as he sat himself up and then traced his tongue around the shadow of her left now suddenly aroused nipple. That was all it needed...

With that she pushed him down to the bed kissing him as hungrily as possible. Smiling within their embrace for a job well done he turned them over so he was on top in the commanding position once again. His mouth disengaged from hers and trailed down to the base of her neck where he started to nip and kiss causing her to moan out.

"I hate you sometimes Asbel...ah..." She croaked out as his actions took full effect. Not letting up, he swap sides bring another moan from her graceful form.

"I know you do..." he breathed as his lips travelled lower down her body. Withering in anticipation, she waited to as he's lips took an extended route along her chest; It got to the point where she forcefully moved his head to her breasts. Laughing at her impatience, he happily took one of Nausicaa's pink mounds within his mouth and sucked gently. A cry of thankfulness blew into the room as Nausicaa arched her back and using her hands on the back of Asbel's brown and full hair to bring him closer.

"Why do you have to be so good at this?" She breathed as his tongue licked across her cleavage to the other orb of pleasure on her front. Asbel pulled his knees up and tucked himself in to get himself ready to thrust into her now moistening opening. Her whimpering and cries of satisfaction were like music to his ears. Relinquishing her breast for the moment earned a small growl of frustration from his Princess. Only laughing slightly, he pushed himself up so that he was at her eye level just to give her the warning that the he was going through whether she was ready or not. Her eyes were still shut in a passionate haze while he gazed at her. Shrugging softly, he pulled his hips back and with all his momentum and speed he ploughed right through her folds causing her to tense up and cry out before relaxing and going limp in his arms.

"Asbel..." She moaned as he fired up a very steady rhythm. His pattern was very easy for her to follow, just about coherent enough to buck and arch in time of his thrusts. The soft pants and groans of the couple flooded the room, muting out the sounds of the soft flowing water within the room. His lustful movements were as simplistic and animalistic as you can humanly get. As each cry, each moan, each replying thrust she made, he would only go harder and faster.

"You're so beautiful..." He mentions in between breaths of air. His complement only made their blissful coupling even more enjoyable to Nausicaa. As she struggled to keep a repetitive breathing pattern as his movements looked like it was going to carry her over the threshold pleasure, Asbel all of a sudden pulled himself back into a sitting position as Nausicaa was dragged up with him.

"Asbel!" She cried at the new position to get used to. Not stopping to think about where she was, she continued to grind against him as Asbel has a firm hold of her as he bucked upwards into her. Unable to hold off any longer, she pressed her lips against his as a muffled cry escaped from her lips as she climaxed hard. Clamping hard on him, Asbel struggled to keep himself and Nausicaa up right. Quickly leaning forward, so he was above her once again, he quickly bucked and pulsed before groaning out his second orgasm of the night. The feel of him filling her caused another groan of anguish leave her like what he was giving her wasn't enough. As her internal muscles worked and milked him for everything he had as their orgasm died down and they entered yet again, another afterglow. With another groan and another gasp for breath the couple rolled over to occupy their previous position.

"See what you do to me!?" She called out in mock anger as she struck his chest playfully still trying to get her breath back. Asbel just laughed and kissed her hair.

"I'm well aware of what I'm capable of." She pulled a playfully glare before snuggling closer.

"Asbel, whatever you do to me, don't stop doing it." Asbel chuckled.

"I don't plan to, trust me..."


End file.
